


Sir Mordred and the Homoerotic Fanfiction

by Noot_Is_Not_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Confused Merlin, Good!Mordred, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jealous Arthur, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mordred doesn't kill Arthur, Mordred doesn't know how to deal with his raging hormones, Mordred has a crush on Merlin, One-sided Merdred Attraction, So he writes erotic fanfiction (about him and Merlin), and call Mordred a whore, then people find the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noot_Is_Not_Creative/pseuds/Noot_Is_Not_Creative
Summary: “I can’t believe it!” said one servant girl in a shocked whisper. “That’s so improper!”“I know!” said the other, smirking. “Just look at what he wrote!”Mordred heard the sound of paper being unfolded. His heart skipped a beat. 'No', he told himself. 'She couldn’t have…' He slowed his steps, listening carefully to what the girls were saying.The servant girl giggled. “Oh my lord,” she said. “Sir Mordred? Smitten with the King’s servant?”Mordred’s heart dropped.The servant had found his fantasies.In other words:Mordred has a crush on Merlin and writes erotic fanfiction between the two of them. One day, a servant finds the fanfiction and tells the whole damn castle. Mordred freaks out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thick as Sorcerers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350961) by [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle). 



> All the thanks in the world to CaffeinatedFlumadiddle for writing their amazing story Thick as Sorcerers, which inspired me to write this!  
> I haven't published fanfiction in years and this is my first Merthur, so I'm sorry if it's a bit messy. I hope you enjoy anyway!

There was no man in the land of Camelot (or anywhere else, for that matter) that Mordred was more impressed by than Merlin.

Mordred had a long list of reasons to be impressed by Merlin. For starters; Merlin was Emrys. He was the all-powerful, immortal being that knew more about magic than Mordred would ever know. Merlin was also a good servant. Mordred knew Arthur would disagree, but whenever the knights needed water or help with their armor, Merlin was always there to help. Merlin was even fairly good with a sword in times of battle. Mordred was impressed by Merlin for all these reasons. He was also impressed by the fact that Merlin was hot.

Yes, Merlin was hot. Merlin was hot when he jogged from place to place to get all his chores done, or when he put on armor and assisted with the knights, or when his eyes flashed golden when he used magic, or when he- well, when he did anything, really. Whatever the manservant was doing, Mordred found it hot. He told this to no one but himself and his papers.

Mordred had papers. An ever-growing stack of papers that he had secretly hidden in the far corner of his chambers underneath the thick leg of his dresser. There, he was sure no servant (or anyone) would find them. He wasn’t sure what he would do if someone did find the stack of papers. He’d probably go get his sword out and stab himself immediately. He wouldn’t be able to live with the embarrassment of anyone knowing about those papers, because written in that stack of papers were pages filled with fantasies of sexual encounters between Mordred and Merlin.

It wasn’t like he was proud of these feelings and these thoughts. He’d put them on to paper hoping that they would leave his mind. However, after the first attempt, the thoughts didn’t leave him. So, he tried again, then again, until he was no longer trying, just writing. And then it just grew into a habit.

It was while Mordred was writing one of these… _stories_ that the first “accident” happened. With his fingers in one hand wrapped tightly around a quill, Mordred scribed his ideas, allowing his thoughts to flow onto the paper. His breathing became rapid as he wrote. As he was reaching the height of the story, he focused intensely as he thought and wrote with desperation; _Merlin._

_What do you want, Mordred?_

Mordred jumped from his seat. His quill flew out of his hand. He had not been expecting a reply.

 _You… you heard that?_ Mordred asked Merlin telepathically. He had not at all intended for his thought to reach Merlin.

 _Yes, Mordred_ , said Merlin. _Now, what do you want?_

_I- I… I, erm… you weren’t supposed to hear that._

_What?_ Merlin asked. _Why did you call for me if you didn’t want me?_

 _I…_ Mordred stuttered. _It was an accident._

 _An accident?_ Merlin asked.

 _Yes,_ said Mordred. _I was thinking of… of Arthur! Yes, how lucky he is to have a servant like you… Merlin._

 _Of course…_ said Merlin, clearly annoyed and confused.

 _G- goodnight, Merlin_. Merlin didn’t respond. Mordred didn’t blame him, though that didn’t mean he was any less upset about it.

The following days, Mordred managed to mostly avoid Merlin. Their encounters were always awkward, and that “accident” had made things even more awkward (which Mordred hadn’t known was possible).

He’d been trying not to think about Merlin, but of course, that didn’t work. Three nights after the first “accident,” he found himself once again sat at his desk with his hand shaking and his heart racing as he threw fantasies onto the paper. He tried not to think Merlin’s name like he had three nights before. He tried to multitasks, to focus on the story while also repeating in his head; _Don’t think his name._ He thought he was doing good, until he’d been writing for nearly half an hour and he felt like he was being swallowed by the story. All his thoughts were focused on the words he was putting onto the scroll, as if he was inside the story, and he got so caught up that, without realizing, he found himself thinking with the same level of intensity as before; _Merlin_.

 _Mordred?_ Merlin asked.

This time, Mordred didn’t jump from the seat. He only jolted so much that he flailed his limbs everywhere and accidentally banged his knee on the bottom of the desk.

 _Erm… Merlin!_ said Mordred in his head. _I, erm…_

 _Is this another accident?_ Merlin asked.

_Erm… yeah._

Merlin sighed. _Maybe you should, I don’t know, stop thinking about me?_

Mordred bit his lip. _I, er, I wasn’t thinking about you! I was just…_ He went silent. As he was trying to come up with an excuse, Merlin cut him off.

 _Yeah, ok,_ said Merlin. They both went silent after that. Mordred decided to pause the story. He arranged the papers back into a neat pile, folded them into fourths, then brought them with him to the far corner of his chambers. He slightly lifted up one of the legs to his dresser. He slid the papers underneath, then placed the leg back down, just like he did every night. He sighed. _They’re safe there_ , he told himself, and he went back over to his bed, blowing out the candles on the way, and went to sleep.

Mordred awoke to a servant (who he knew as Jill) coming into his chambers with breakfast. He thanked her and sat at the table, eating his food while stressing about how he was going to avoid Merlin that day. He thought about what he would say if he did talk to Merlin. _Hey, Merlin, sorry about last night, I’ve been having trouble controlling my magic_. Then, maybe, Merlin would offer him help! _Yes!_ Mordred thought. _This could work!_

“Are you finished with your breakfast, Sir Mordred?” Jill asked, interrupting Mordred’s (for once, nonsexual) fantasy.

He looked up and saw that the servant had already finished cleaning his room. He grinned. “Yes,” he said, handing her his plate. “Thank you.”

She bowed to him and hastily left the room.

Mordred thought to himself; _You can do this_. _Go to training, talk to Merlin, you’ll be fine._

Little did he know, he would not be fine.

He put on his armor and left his chambers, heading towards the grass where Arthur trained the knights. On his way there, he saw the servant girl, Jill, who had cleaned his chambers this morning. She didn’t notice Mordred. She was busy talking with another servant girl. They were both smirking and blushing, which lead Mordred to believe they were gossiping. He didn’t care. That was until he walked by them and heard glimpses of what they were saying.

“I can’t believe it!” said one girl in a shocked whisper. “That’s so improper!”

“I know!” said Jill, smirking. “Just look at what he wrote!”

Mordred heard the sound of paper being unfolded. His heart skipped a beat. _No_ , he told himself. _She couldn’t have…_ He slowed his steps, listening carefully to what the girls were saying.

The other servant girl giggled. “Oh my lord,” she said. “Sir Mordred? Smitten with the King’s servant?”

Mordred’s heart dropped.

The servant had found his fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. I hope some folks will stick around for another one. I'll try and get a new chapter out soon. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! (I promise in the future I'll have shorter notes.)  
> -Noot


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred has to go to training. That's fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... people are actually reading this? I did not expect that! I'm sorry for such a long wait between chapter 1 and 2. I'll try and get the next one out sooner! Hope you enjoy!

Once Mordred’s heart started pumping again, he found that his legs starting moving again. He sped forward, around a corner, down a corridor, and he realized that he was heading towards his chambers.

He kept his head down all the way there. The more he dived into the thought of his papers going missing, the more anxious and stressed he became. He could imagine people laughing at him, pointing at him, teasing him. He could imagine the looks of the other knights as they laughed at him, or the angry face of Arthur as he stared down at him, or, worst of all, Mordred imagined Merlin, scowling at him with disgust. 

By the time Mordred reached his chambers, he was sweating with fear. Without hesitation, he dashed to the corner of his room and kneeled in front of the dresser he used to hide his paper. He placed a shaking hand on the dresser leg. He was used to this motion, this action he repeated almost nightly, of lifting the leg, sliding his papers under, then placing the leg back down. This time, it felt different. His heart pounded in his chest. He knew that the papers were gone, but something in his head told him, _you_ have _to check._

He lifted the dresser leg and found the papers gone. The knot of worry in his stomach began to grow bigger. He felt it traveling up his torso until his shoulders began to shake. He felt a lump form in his throat and he began to sob.

There he was, lying on the floor sobbing with his head occasionally banging into his dresser, when he heard the door to his chambers open. 

His head snapped in the direction of the door. There stood Sir Leon, a look of confusion and worry on his face when he saw the state that Mordred was in.

"Mordred?" Leon asked confusedly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Mordred grimaced at the thought of his predicament. "You wouldn't understand," he said. 

Leon's eyebrows furrowed. "I... erm... well, I came to say that Arthur is getting frustrated that you aren't at training."

Mordred let his head fall into his hands. "I can't go," he said. 

"Why not?" Leon asked. "Are you unwell?"

Mordred let out a sob. "I just can't go, Leon!"

Leon sighed. "Forgive me, Mordred, but Arthur is growing angry. You really must show up."

Mordred took a deep breath and wiped the tears and snot from his face. Eventually, after spending a good few seconds indulging in worrying thoughts, Mordred stood and followed Leon, keeping his head down all the way there.

When they arrived at the field, Mordred glanced up and saw the knights, all sitting and resting in a group. As Mordred and Leon made their way into the circle, Mordred glanced up and his eyes widened. He saw Merlin, going around to each knight and handing them a goblet with water. To most people, it was an ordinary sight. To Mordred, it was terrifying. 

Mordred kept his head down when Merlin came to him with a goblet. Merlin presented the goblet in front of Merlin's face. "Water?" Merlin asked.

"No thanks," Mordred squeaked, his voice three pitches higher than normal.

Merlin instead handed the goblet to Leon, who took a sip and then took a step towards the other knights.

"Mordred's feeling a bit down," said Leon in an attempt to whisper (Mordred heard him clearly). "Let's not tease him too much today."

All the knights nodded. Gwaine looked at the puffy-eyed Mordred and his eyebrows furrowed. "Does this have anything to do with the maids calling you a whore?"

Mordred sniffled. "People are calling me a whore?"

Lancelot nudged Gwaine in the side. "Why would you bring that up?" he whispered.

Gwaine just shrugged. "I was just wondering," he said. He turned back to Mordred. "Why _are_ the maids calling you a whore?"

Mordred glanced up, the look on his face giving away that he was quickly losing his shit. "Er-"

"Don't worry about it, Mordred," said Lancelot. "I'm sure it's just silly nonsense, as the maids often like to come up with." Lancelot stood and pat Mordred on the arm, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Mordred!"

Mordred turned and saw King Arthur taking strides towards Mordred. "I assume you have a good reason for being late?" said Arthur.

Mordred opened his mouth, hoping he could bull-shit an answer. "I-"

"He was feeling unwell, sire," said Leon, quickly thinking up and excuse. "He overslept this morning because of it."

Arthur looked over Mordred suspiciously. Mordred sniffled. Arthur sighed and nodded. 

"Don't let it happen again," said Arthur. He turned his attention back to the knights, announcing that it was time to train again.

Throughout the training, Mordred was a mess. He kept losing focus and tripping over his feet, or completely missing where he was aiming his sword, or allowing himself to be disarmed. He was up against Percival, and he had thought he was doing pretty good. Until, only half-focused, he tried to dodge Percival's sword and he fell back first into the ground. 

_Today has not been a good day._

Arthur noticed Mordred's position on the ground. He walked over and looked down at Mordred (literally) as he spoke. "What on _earth_ are you _doing,_ Mordred?"

Mordred looked up from where he was on the grass. "Sorry, sire," he said. "I'm still feeling a bit ill."

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'll have Merlin take you to Gaius." 

Mordred's face went white. "No, sire, you shouldn't-"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted in the direction of his manservant, ignoring Mordred's protests.

Merlin turned and began jogging towards Arthur. "Yes, sire?" he asked.

"Mordred is feeling ill," Arthur explained to Merlin. "I'd like you to take him to Gaius."

Merlin looked at Mordred, clearly confused as to why Mordred was on the ground. Mordred, who had previously been pale white, was now bright red.

"Of course, sire," said Merlin. 

Mordred quickly got to his feet. He glanced up for a second, made awkward eye contact with Merlin, then immediately looked back down. 

Mordred followed Merlin into the castle. Throughout their travel, Mordred was tense. Every time he and Merlin passed someone, he could feel their eyes on him, or he imagined whispers. He knew he was imagining it - except, he wasn't...

He heard the soft voices of two servant girls.

"Jill was cleaning his room when she found them," said one girl.

_Oh, no._

Mordred immediately tried to walk faster. In his hurry to escape, he accidentally bumped into Merlin. 

Merlin stumbled forward, then turned around to face Mordred. "What's the hurry?" he asked.

Mordred was about to open his mouth and attempt to answer when he heard the other maid speaking.

"What did Sir Mordred write?" asked the maid.

The other girl chuckled. "Stories," she said. " _Erotic_ stories. Between himself and _Merlin._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, my whole life is a lie. I always thought that "stomach" was spelled "stomache."  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that. I changed the tags of the story a little bit, just because I ended up adding Lancelot and I don't think Gwen will be in it (sorry). I'll get the next chapter out soon!  
> -Nootle Boy


End file.
